The Cullen Bunch
by CT Twilight Fan
Summary: I am sure that you have all heard of the TV show “The Brady Bunch.“ Well what if we were to move forward to the 21st century and call it The Cullen Bunch.Join me in the journey of Edward and Bella as they each raise their three children on own or not.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen Bunch**

**Summary: I am sure that you have all heard of the TV show "The Brady Bunch." Well what if we were to move forward to the 21****st**** century and call it The Cullen Bunch. Join me in the journey of Edward and Bella as they each raise their three children on their own, or possibly together. **

**Well here is my second fan fiction story. I am not the best writer, but it is fun so I am going to try another one. If you did not read my first one please check it out. **

**I am not one who expects too much so I will make a goal of 100 reviews for the whole story like I did my first. I think this is doable. **

**Let me also say before I begin writing that the relationship between Bella and Edward will happen, but not right away. Sometimes things take time so don't give up thinking they will never get together, because I am one who believes in happy endings. **

**I hope you will enjoy this journey with me. **

**Lastly, I don't own anything Twilight. **

_The Cullen Bunch Theme Song_

_Here's the story, of a lovely lady, Who was bringing up three very lovely girls. All of them had hair of brown, like their mother, The youngest one in curls. Here's the story, Of a man named Cullen Who was busy with three boys of his own. They were four men, living all together, but they were all alone-. Till the one day when the lady met this fellow, and they knew they was much more than a hunch. That this group, Must somehow form a family. That's the way they all became the Cullen Bunch_

__________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Girls, we need to hurry." "We don't want to be late." Tonight was parent teacher conferences at school and knowing that we had to visit three different classrooms would mean that we would be there a while.

"Mommy, I hope that Ben is there so you can meet him." "Angela sweetie, don't be disappointed if we don't seem him." "However, maybe you can invite him to your birthday party next month, and then I will beable to meet him." "Okay?" "Okay mommy."

I cant believe that my baby girl is already in kindergarten. I was worried that she would have a hard time adjusting to living in Forks, but she has been doing so good, especially since school started. All she talks about is Ben this and Ben that. I definitely need to meet this little guy soon.

"Victoria and Jessica, we need to leave." "We are coming mom." The twins seems to be doing well with the move as well. I was not too worried about them, but Jessica took Jacob's death the hardest I think. She was so close to her dad, more than Victoria was. I think that is because Jessica is so much like Jacob. She is the spit image of him.

We were finally out the door and in the car on our way to the school. "Mom, can we go to my room first?" "Sure Jessica, that should not be a problem." As we pulled up the school parking lot, I started to get alittle nervous. We have only lived in Forks for a few months, and besides my dad, my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, I didn't know many people. I mean there was some of Jacob's friends still living on the reservation, but since his death I have not talked with any of them. I have a hard enough time seeing Jacob's father, Billy, but the kids need to see their grandfather so I do my best.

"Now girls, I expect you to be on your best behavior." "Do you understand me?" All three of them said at once, "yes mom." The closer we walked to the front doors, the more my stomach was turning with nerves.

We first went to Jessica's room to meet her teacher. Mr. Newton seemed like a nice man, but was a huge flirt. "Well hello there Ms. Black." "It is so nice to meet you." I am not sure if it was just me, but taking my hand and kissing it was not a normal thing for a teacher to do at a conference. I was not trying to be rude, but I didn't want to stay in that classroom too long, so I told the girls it was time to move on.

"Mommy, let's go to my room next, please." "Angela, we are already near Victoria's room, so we should go there next." "But mommy, I want to see if Ben is there." "Please mommy, please." I did not feel like seeing Angela throw a fit in front of everyone, but we were already on this side of the building. "Mom, it is okay." "We can go to Angela's room next." "Thank you Victoria dear."

Out of the three girls, Victoria has been the strongest since loosing their dad. I even think she has been stronger than I have at times.

_*Flashback_

"_Mom, are you okay?" "Victoria, sweetie, I thought you were sleeping." "I was mom, but then I heard you crying." "Please don't cry mom." _

_I was the one who was suppose to be saying those words to my children. Not the other way around. _

_It is just so hard. "I still can't believe he is gone." My Jacob, my husband, the father of my three children, gone forever. "I know mom." "We all miss him so much." _

_I hated myself for allowing Victoria to see me like this. I tried not to cry in front of the girls. I usually had all my breakdowns at night, once the girls went to bed. _

_That night Victoria just held me in her little arms as I wept for the loss of my husband. _

"_I love you mom." "I love you Victoria." _

_*End Flashback_

When we got to Angela's room, she started looking all around the room. At first I was not sure what or who she was looking for, but then I remembered her talking about a little boy named Ben. "Mommy, he is not here." As I saw a little tear in my daughter's eye, I told her that I would for sure meet Ben soon. I then tried to get her mind off of the disappointment she had, and asked her to introduce me to her teacher.

"Ms. Black, I am Mrs. Smith, and it is a pleasure to meet you." "Angela is a delight to have in class and she seems to be doing wonderful." "She has even made a new friend." "Oh I have heard a lot about Ben." "She is actually very disappointed that she did not seem him tonight." "Oh, Angela, you just missed Ben and his dad." "They just left not five minutes ago."

Mrs. Smith seemed very nice and from the sounds of it, Angela is doing well.

Two down and only one to go. "Alright girls, one more stop left." "Victoria, what is your teachers name again?" "Mrs, Whitlock is her name and she is real nice." "Okay well lets go then."

When we walked into Victoria's classroom, a tiny little pixie woman came right over to us. "Well hello there Victoria." "I assume this is your mom." Wow. This woman is very chipper. "Yes, I am." "My name is Bella and it is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock." "Oh please call me Alice." "If you insist." "Of course I do." "All my friends call me Alice, and I can see us being very good friends Bella." Even though I am not use to people being so friendly so fast, I have to say that I could see Alice and I becoming good friends. And I am one to admit that I could seriously use a friend these days.

Alice told me that Victoria was doing very well in class, but that she seemed alittle distant at times. I asked the girls to give us a minute so I could explain to Alice alittle bit of our situation. When I was sure the girls could not hear, I started to share with Alice about Jacob and how he died alittle over a year ago and how we just moved her in the last month.

I have to say that I was touched to see that Alice cared. You could tell that she was concerned for all of us. "Bella, we should do lunch soon." "That would be great Alice, I could use a friend." We exchanged phone numbers and she told me she would call later on during the week to make plans.

As we were leaving, I couldn't help but notice the man that had started a conversation with Alice. "Mom took the kids home, so when ever you are ready just let me know." "Thanks Edward, I appreciate you waiting around for me." "No problem Alice."

I was not trying to nosey, but there was something about that man Alice was talking too. I mean anyone could see that he was the most sexiest man alive, but something was telling me there was more to him than just his looks. I tried to leave without Alice or the man she was talking to would notice that I was listening to them. "Girls, come on we are leaving now." Just as we were out the door I heard my name being called. "Bella, wait a minute." Shoot. I just need to leave. "Bella, I want to introduce you to my brother."

So this man was her brother. Oh. Why was I relieved to hear that? "Bella, this is Edward, my brother." "Edward, this is Bella." "Her daughter is one of my students." "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella." "Nice to meet you."

After Alice introduced us, I politely excused myself so I could get the girls home. I made sure to let Alice know that I looked forward to hearing from her later on during the week and then I left.

On the way home, the girls asked me if I was okay. I told them that I was fine, but was I really okay? When we got home the girls got ready for bed and then I made my rounds to read and tuck them each in. Bed time never took so long when Jacob was alive, but since he passed away I have had to do the reading with all three of them by myself.

After the girls were asleep I went to my room and for some reason I felt guilty. Here I laid on my bed feeling guilty for ogling over another man. Tonight was the first time since Jacob died that I looked at another man and thought of the possibility of dating again and someday maybe even love again. As I laid there, my thoughts went back in forth between Jacob and then Edward. Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? I don't know anything about him and I am sure he is a happily married man.

The tears then came and before I knew it, I was having one of my nightly meltdowns. I was glad that the girls were sound asleep. They did not need to see me like this.

I knew I needed to try and get some sleep. I had to be at the hospital for surgery in the morning. It took me almost an hour, but eventually I fell asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well I hope you are some what interested. Next chapter is going to be EPOV of Parent Teacher Conferences. We will meet him along with his three boys. **

**Now please do me a favor and review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 of this new story of mine. There was only 3 reviews, but I hope that there will be more next chapter. I am hoping for 7 more this chapter so at least I can be at 10. **

**This is EPOV of Parent Teacher Conferences…..enjoy.**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

"Boys, we need to leave." "We are going to be late." Tonight is parent teacher conferences for Seth and Ben. I sure hope they are doing well this year, The divorce has been alittle hard on the boys. It has been almost 2 years since Jane and I have divorced and I know it is not easy on them.

"Daddy, guess what." "What is it Ben?" "I am going to see my best friend tonight." "Son, I don't want to make you sad, but your friend might not be there the same time we are." "But daddy, Angela promised." Not wanting to press the issue with him, I decided it was best to just say okay and drop the subject.

As we were getting ready to walk out the door, I made sure to let Sue know what time James would be home from football practice. He is a freshman in high school and is on the JV team. "Mr. Cullen, I will make sure he gets dinner and starts on his homework." "Thank you so much Sue." "I don't know what we would do without you."

Sue has been our nanny for over five years. When Jane and I divorced, I asked her to move in, and not only continue watching the boys, but do some housekeeping as well. Since her children were all grown up and her husband had past away, Sue was more then willing to take on the added responsibility and move in.

"Sue, we should be home by 8." "Have a good time Mr. Cullen." "We will try."

I hate parent teacher conferences. It always seems like it is more of a flirt with the single dad night than anything else. I am just glad that I only had two teachers to see tonight. Since James was now in High School, his parent teacher night was sometime next week, so we should be done pretty quick.

The minute we pulled into the parking lot, Ben started going on and on about his friend Angela. "Daddy, let's go." "I want to see Angela." I am not sure who this little girl was, but she has surely made an impression on Ben. I am glad that he has such a good friend, especially with everything with his mom.

"Ben, we need to go see Aunt Alice for a minute, but then we will go to your classroom." My sister, Alice, is a teacher for fifth grade and I promised her that I would stop by.

"Hey Edward." "Hello sis." "Edward, can you do me a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well Jasper got called into work and I don't have a ride home." "No problem Alice." "I will just call mom and have her pick up the boys and then I will come back here to wait for you." "Thanks Eddie."

Oh, I really hate it when she calls me that. I told her that I would be back soon and then we left to head to Ben's classroom. The minute we got into the doorway, Ben started looking for I assume Angela. I could tell from the look on his face that she was not here. "Daddy, she is not here." I hated seeing my children look sad. "Son, I am sorry, but at least you will see her tomorrow." "And maybe we can see about Angela coming over to the house sometime to play." "Oh daddy thank you so much." "That would be so much fun." "I will invite her tomorrow." Not wanting to burst his bubble I once again decided to just agree and say okay. I was doing that a lot with him tonight.

After our little discussion, we made our way over to Ben's teacher. "Ben, why don't you introduce me to your teacher." "Mrs. Smith, this is my daddy." "Well hello Ben's daddy, I am Ben's teacher Mrs. Smith." By this time, Mrs. Smith and I were both chuckling at our little conversation.

I was pleased to hear that Ben was doing so well in class. Mrs. Smith also talked alittle about Ben and his friend Angela. "They are really two peas in a pod." "Well I am just glad that he has found a good friend." When Mrs. Smith and I were done talking, we moved on to go see Seth's teacher.

Seth was in fourth grade and had Mr. Trumbell for a teacher. I can't believe how time has flown by. I remember when Seth was in kindergarten, like Ben is, and now he is in fourth grade. Wow. He seems like just yesterday was the day Jane and I got married and now 15 years later, here I am with three boys all alone.

Trying to not let the situation with Jane get me down, I asked Seth to tell me alittle bit about the things he was doing in class. Just as he was starting to talk, Lauren walked up to me and tried to put on her flirtatious act. Lauren was a divorced mom and our children have been in the same class for the last two years. I guess they are once again in the same class this year as well.

I excused myself from Lauren and then made my way to talk with Seth's teacher. I was ready for this night to be over and after talking with Mr. Trumbell, I would beable to go hide out in Alice's classroom.

Mr. Trumbell told me that Seth was alittle shy in the classroom. I was not surprised to hear this. Ever since Jane left, Seth has been pushing himself away from the normal activities he use to do. He hardly ever left the house and I can't remember the last time he hung out with any of his friends. I tried to explain to Mr. Trumbell some of the things that Seth has gone through over the last two years. Of course, he was very sympathetic to the whole thing and tried to reassure me that Seth would be just fine. He just needed time.

After the boys and I finished up in Seth's classroom, I called my mom and then took the boys outside. When my mom came and got them I headed back in the school to go to Alice's classroom. As I was just about to the doorway, I saw Tanya. Oh please don't let her come up to me again. Tanya is the school secretary and she never gets the hint that I am not interested. Of course luck was not on my side and Tanya did try to ask me out again. I hope I didn't come across to mean when I turned her down once again. My situation with Jane is always a good excuse for turning down the women who constantly ask me out.

Tanya eventually got the hint and went back to the main office. As I walked into Alice's classroom I couldn't help notice that she was talking with a very beautiful woman. I have never seen her before, so I am assuming she is new in town. Alice is definitely the social butterfly of the Cullen family.

"Alice, mom took the kids home, so when ever you are ready just let me know." "Thanks Edward, I appreciate you waiting around for me." "No problem Alice." I stayed close to Alice, hoping that I would hear alittle bit of her conversation with the woman. However, I think I scared her away because the minute I started talking, she headed to the door to leave. I know I have been telling myself lately that I was in no need of a woman in my life, but for some reason I was definitely interested in finding more out about this one.

Just then Alice turned her attention from me to the woman. "Bella, wait a minute." "Bella, I want to introduce you to my brother." I loved my sister. She always knew what I was thinking, not that I would ever admit to her that I wanted to know who her new friend was.

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother." "Edward, this is Bella." "Her daughter is one of my students." So she has a daughter. That is nice to know. I wonder what she would think of someone who had three kids. Wow. Where did that just come from? "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella." "Nice to meet you."

Such a beautiful voice Bella has. I wonder what one of the girls in the room was her daughter. Just as Alice and Bella was saying something, my phone started ringing and I politely excused myself. It was just my mom telling me the boys were back home with Sue and that she would see me tomorrow for dinner. I thanked her and then hung up quickly, hoping that Bella would still be talking with Alice.

The only thing Alice said to me when I returned was, "she left Edward." Of course Alice had a huge smile on her face when she said it. "Alice, I don't know what made you think I would care if Bella was here or not, so get the smirk off your face." I don't know how she does it, but Alice always knows what I am thinking. It must be a twin thing. Alice then went on to tell me that she and Bella are going to be best of friends. This does not surprise me. Bella seems like the kind of person Alice would be best friends with. Jokingly I looked at Alice and said, "I sure hope Bella knows what she is getting herself into." Alice just looked at me and told me to shut my mouth.

At 8:30, Alice was finally able to leave so I then ran her home. I got home at 9 and went right into the boys rooms to say goodnight. I first went into Ben's room and was surprised to see him still up. I could tell from looking at him that he has been crying so I asked him what was wrong. "I just miss having a mommy." My heart broke when I heard Ben say those words.

Jane, his mother, was a drug addict. I was willingly to stay with her if she promised to get help, but that was not good enough. When she got arrested two years ago for possession of Heroin, I made the decision that the boys needed stability and Jane was not going to be that for them.

"Ben, I know you miss mommy." "She misses you too." I told Jane that she could see the boys at the house anytime she wanted, but it has been over a year since she has been over to see them. "No daddy, I don't miss mommy, I just miss having a mommy." "I want a new mommy." I was not expecting to hear those words from him. I was not sure how to respond to him and then he even surprised me by what he said next.

"Daddy, can Angela's mom be my mommy?" I looked at Ben, seeing that he was crying again, and told him that I am sure Angela's daddy would not like that too much. "Daddy, Angela doesn't have a daddy, so you can be her daddy and her mommy can be my mommy." Wow. This was too much for me tonight. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him. Trying to drop the subject, I asked Ben if he would like me to read a story. I was thankful that he was excited about this and even more thankful that he didn't bring up the mommy thing anymore that night.

After reading to Ben, I made my way to Seth's room. Seth was already sleeping so I just tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. I finally went to see how James was doing.

"Hey son, how was practice." "It was great dad." "Coach Swan said I should have no problem being on the varsity team next year." "That is great James." I was so happy that James was involved in after school activities. I was always into sports, and I had hoped that my kids would be also. I told James that I wanted him to get to bed within the next half an hour and then went to leave the room.

Just as I was getting ready to leave, James asked me a question. "Hey dad, will you beable to go to my game on Saturday?" I have not been able to get to many of his games because of work. Being a lawyer can be very demanding and it always seems that something comes up on the weekends that makes it hard for me to stay away from the office. Sue and her significant other, Chief Swan, has been going to all of James's games. Chief Swan is the coaches father, so he never minds helping out with getting James to and from the games. Not wanting to disappoint my son, I told him that I would do my best to be at the game this weekend. It is only Monday so I should have no problem getting all my work done by Friday. "Thanks dad." "I love you James, good night."

As I was leaving his room, I felt very tired all of a sudden. Being a single father of three boys is a lot of work. I went to my room and just collapsed on my bed. As I laid there, I couldn't get that beautiful woman out of my mind. Who am I to be thinking about Bella. For all I know she is a very happily married woman. I think my conversation with Ben had something to do with all the thoughts that was going through my mind. I just needed to get sleep. Yes sleep was what I needed to get my mind off of her. Sleep.

**Well here is another chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter will start off with Bella at the hospital for surgery. No she is not having surgery. Bella is an orthopedic surgeon, mainly or children. She is scheduled to perform surgery on a child in the morning. She might even have an emergency surgery that will come up in the afternoon……..I wonder who that might be….I guess we will see next chapter.**

**Please do me a favor and review. I have only a goal of 100 reviews and would love to see up to 10 before I write Chapter 3. **

**I even don't mind criticism. I am not the best writer and I know there are ways to improve, so help me out if you want. **


	3. Chapter 3

Well I have to say that I was hoping for me a few more reviews but I will take what I can get. I think this story is fun, and hopefully those who have read it will continue to support the whole story.

I put on my other story that is completed that I am in need of a beta reader, but got no response so I ask again for help in this area. If you are interested please let me know.

Well here is chapter 3. Bella is heading in for surgery and might get another one in the afternoon that is not planned…….I wonder who it will be? Remember that Bella is an orthopedic for children.

Chapter 3

BPOV

_**Beep…Beep…..Beep…Beep. **_

**It can't be morning already. It feels like I just went to sleep. '**

**Knowing that I had to be at the hospital for 8 I decided that I needed to get up and get ready so I could get the kids ready before my sister – in – law Rose came over. I don't know what I would do without my family. Usually I could get the kids off to school before having to go to work, but on days that I had surgery I needed help. Thankfully Rose worked from home, so she was always willing to help out. If Rose could not make it, then my dad or brother, Emmett, would help. **

**I got ready and then went to wake up the girls. Angela never gave me a hard time getting up, but the twins were a different story. They obviously took after me and were not a morning person. Angela was so much like her father when it came to waking up. Jacob was always up at the crack of dawn. I miss waking up to his morning kiss and a fresh cup of coffee. I can't remember the last time I was able to make myself a pot of coffee in the morning. I always seem to run out of time. **

**The girls got ready and I was just getting ready to feed them breakfast when Rose arrived. I told the girls that I should be home before they got back from school and then thanked Rose once again. She told me it was no problem, but I felt bad needing to depend on others. **

**Before I was out the door, Rose asked me if the girls and I would go to Emmett's game on Saturday. My brother is a football coach for the JV team at Forks High School. "Rose, that sounds great." "The girls and I could use some time out of the house."**

**We have not done much since we have moved here in July. With work and getting unpacked, our lives have been pretty busy and boring. **

**Rose then told me that my dad and his girlfriend would also be at the game. "Well, then definitely count us in." My dad just started dating a woman named Sue, who was a nanny for three kids. Wow. I sure could use a nanny. Maybe if something happens and her job for this other family doesn't work out, I could offer her a job working for me. **

**As I left the house, I was chuckling to myself at the thought of trying to steal a nanny from another family. I am sure she is very happy with this family. However, a person could wish, right?**

**I got to the hospital and met with my patient Heidi and her parents. Heidi, an 8 year old girl, broke her leg in more than one place, and needs surgery to repair it. **

"**Good morning Heidi." "How are you this morning?" You could tell that Heidi was nervous and I do everything in power to try and keep my patients I care for very calm. After a few minutes of silence, Heidi looked at me and just said, "I am scared." "I know you are scared, Heidi, but I promise that I am going to be with you the whole time." "I do this surgery all the time, and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." "Now what is your favorite color?" **

**It took a few moments, but eventually Heidi told me that her favorite color was pink. "I like pink too." "How about we get you a bright pink cast and I will be the first one to sign it." "Does that sound like a plan?"**

**I was happy to see Heidi smiling and shaking her head yes. I then looked at her parents and asked if they had any questions. After discussing a few minor things, I told Heidi's parents that I would come see them after we were done in surgery. I then looked at Heidi and told her I would see her in a few minutes. **

**An hour later, Heidi was in the recovery room and I went to find her parents to tell them the good news. "Everything went well and Heidi now has a bright pink cast." "I will need to see her in my office in 2 weeks." "The nurse will have some other paperwork for you to look at when you leave." Heidi's parents thanked me and I then took them to where Heidi was at. **

**When we got back to the recovery area, Heidi opened her eyes and looked at her cast. She then saw my name and just smiled. I then told Heidi that I expect to see lots of names on her cast when she comes back to see me in 2 weeks. Still a little groggy, Heidi just nodded her head in agreement. I then left so she could get her rest.**

**Seeing that it was just after twelve, I decided to grab lunch before heading back to the office for a few afternoon appointments. I already had to have one of my colleagues take my morning appointments, and I really don't like doing that. **

**I finished up my lunch and was just about to head to my office when my pager went off It looks like I was needed in the ER. Since our office is connected with the Hospital, our practice has to take turns with being on call for the ER and I am on for the next 24 hours. **

**I arrived at the ER to find out that a young boy, age 9, fell from the monkey bars at school and broke his arm. I instructed the ER nurse to take the boy to XRAY and to let me know as soon as he was done. A few minutes later I was called to radiology and was shown the XRAYS. Yep, he definitely broke his arm and it looks like he will need surgery. **

**I went back to the ER and made my way to the boys room. I took his chart and saw that his name was Seth Cullen. I walked into the exam room and found an older woman with the boy. "Good afternoon, I am Dr. Swan." "I understand Seth that you fell off the monkey bars?" "Yes, I did." **

**I did not want to scare the boy so I asked the woman if we could talk for a second out in the hallway. When we got out there, she introduced herself as Esme Cullen. She was the grandmother of Seth and told me that his father was on his way soon. I told the woman that Seth needed surgery but that we could try and wait a few minutes for his father. Just then I heard a familiar voice. **

"**Bella, is that you?" It was Alice from the parent teacher conferences. "Alice, are you okay?" "Yes I am, but my nephew Seth had an accident at school." "He fell off the monkey bars." Esme then interrupted us and told Alice that I was the doctor and that Seth needed surgery to fix his arm. **

**I could tell that Alice was nervous about what she was just told, but I assured them both that the surgery was very common and that Seth would be just fine. They both seemed to believe me and had a much calmer look on their faces. **

**I then went back into the exam room so I could tell Seth what was going on. "Seth, I need to talk to you about your arm." I could tell he was scared because he had some tears started to form. "I know that you are scared, but I promise that I will be there with you the whole time and as soon as we are done I will get your family." I am not sure if my words helped, but at least I saw alittle bit of a nod from him. I then asked him what color he would like his cast and he said blue. **

**I excused myself for a few minutes to check on the operating room. It was all ready and we needed to get started. I went back to the exam room to see if Seth's dad was here yet, but he wasn't. I didn't feel comfortable doing the surgery without him here, but the OR was waiting for us. **

**I looked at both Esme and Alice and informed them that we couldn't wait any longer. Alice told me that her brother called and he was hung up in traffic. "I am sorry but the OR is ready so we need to begin." They seemed to understand and so Seth and I made our way to the OR room. **

**I usually walk with the patients to the OR room so they are less nervous. Then once they get settled and the anesthesiologist comes in I go and scrub up. By the time the child is asleep I am ready to begin. **

**Seth's surgery took over an hour, but finally we were done and things went well. As Seth was taken to the recovery area, I made my way to find Esme and Alice, and hopefully Mr. Cullen. **

**As I approached them, Alice stood up to come over to me. "Is he okay, Bella?" I was just getting ready to speak when out of the blue someone started yelling at me. "I cant believe you did not wait till I got here Doctor." "I am his father and you should have waited till I was here before you started." **

**To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. Who did this man think he was? I tried to wait for him, but had no choice. I stood there just looking into this man's eyes. His emerald green eyes. The most amazing eyes I have ever seen. **

**I could feel the tears forming, but I refused to let him see me cry so I held the tears back as best as I could. I knew he was waiting for me to respond, so I took a deep breath and started to speak. "Mr. Cullen, I am sorry, but we couldn't wait any longer." "Your son, Seth, is doing well and if you would like you can now go back to see him." **

**I could sense that he was still upset, but I did not think he would be so rude. "Of course I want to go see him." "He is my son." Wow. This man has such an attitude problem. He might be amazingly handsome, but the way he said those words made him look pretty ugly right now. **

**Just as I was about to speak, Esme started in on her son. "Edward, that is no way to talk to Dr. Swan." "She tried to wait for you and I can assure you that she was great with Seth." "I have never seen anyone be so caring towards a patient like she was with Seth." **

**I was thankful for her words. They made me feel alittle better, but I was still upset at Mr. Cullen's attitude towards me. **

**Before showing Seth's family to the recovery room, I made sure to inform Mr. Cullen that I would need to see Seth in my office in two weeks. I also told him that the nurses would give him more information concerning the care of his son's arm before he was discharged. **

**We got to the recovery room and I approached Seth to make sure that he was doing okay. "Well Seth, your family is here now so I will let them visit with you." "I signed your cast for you, and I expect to see a whole lot of signatures when I see you in two weeks." "Deal?" Seth nodded his head and I then went to leave. **

**Just as I was out of the area, Alice came up to me. "Bella, I am sorry about the way my brother spoke to you." "He has gone through some rough times these past two years." Rough times. Does he not know that a year ago I lost the love of my life. I knew that I was about to loose it and there was no way I was going to let these people see me cry. I told Alice that it was fine and then excused myself so I could get home to my children. I had to call Rose again when I realized that I was going to be late, but she didn't seem to mind. **

**As I sat in my car in the hospital parking lot, I couldn't stop thinking about the way Edward treated me. To think that I actually had thoughts about him last night and then for him to treat me like a piece of dirt. I don't ever think I will find a man who was as good as Jacob was to me. **

**I tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was useless. I was crying and I was crying hard. Thank God no one was around to see me breakdown. At least that is what I thought until I heard a knock on my car window. **

**EPOV**

I was sitting at my desk working on a case that I was going to be in court with tomorrow when my secretary called and told me that my sister was on the phone. It was not like her to call me during the day. I hope nothing is wrong with her.

"Edward, you need to come to the hospital." "Seth fell off the monkey bars and we think his arm is broken." I told her I was on my way and then told my secretary what was going on and that I would be gone the rest of the day.

I work in Port Angeles so my drive was about an hour away, but the way I drive I should be there in about 45 minutes. I called Sue, the nanny, and told her what was going on. She told me that she would make sure the other boys started their homework and that she would have dinner waiting for us when we got back. I thanked her and then hung up.

I was still about 30 minutes away when I noticed some road construction going on. Of course this caused some traffic to occur, which meant that it was going to take me longer to get to the hospital.

I tried to keep my cool, but I was loosing it and fast. I just needed to get to the hospital. I just needed to get to Seth. I know it is just a broken arm, but I know he is scared. Seeing that I was going to be a little longer than I thought, I called my sister to let her know.

"Edward, it is fine." "Mom and I are both here and Bella is trying to wait till you get here." I felt better knowing that the doctor was waiting till I get there. I told Alice to thank the doctor for me and then hung up so I could pay attention to driving.

As I was going about 20 miles per hour, I couldn't stop thinking that the name Bella sounded familiar. Why do I feel like I should know who Bella is? As I was driving, I was trying hard to think, but it just wasn't coming to me. After 10 minutes, traffic started to pick up and I finally got to the hospital.

I immediately went to the ER to find Seth, but was told he was already back in surgery and that my family was in the waiting room. What the heck. I thought that the doctor was going to wait till I got here. Oh, I was mad.

The nurse showed me where the waiting room was and then I saw Alice and my mom. I think Alice could tell I was upset because she came right over to me. "Edward, Bella tried to wait till you got here, but the OR was ready and she didn't have a choice." "There is always a choice Alice." "And who the heck is Bella?"

Alice explained to me that the woman she introduced me to last night was the doctor who was taking care of Seth. Oh, the woman who had those beautiful brown eyes. The woman who I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

We waited a little while longer and than I noticed those amazing beautiful eyes walking towards me. Alice immediately got up and went right over to the doctor. "Is he okay, Bella?" I don't know what came over me next, but for some reason I just got up from my seat and started attacking the woman standing in front of me.

"I cant believe you did not wait till I got here Doctor." "I am his father and you should have waited till I was here before you started."

I could tell that she was surprised at my words. She actually looked like she was going to cry. I really didn't mean to come across so rude. I think I was just so worried about Seth that I let my emotions get the best of me.

After a few minutes of silence, she started to speak. "Mr. Cullen, I am sorry, but we couldn't wait any longer." "Your son, Seth, is doing well and if you would like you can now go back to see him."

What made her think I did not want to go back to see my son. Of course I wanted to go see him. "Of course I want to go see him." "He is my son." I have never been this rude before. What the heck was going on with me?

Before I could say anything else, my mom started in on me. "Edward, that is no way to talk to Dr. Swan." "She tried to wait for you and I can assure you that she was great with Seth." "I have never seen anyone be so caring towards a patient like she was with Seth."

Now I felt like a jerk. Here I was yelling at this beautiful woman who just fixed my son's arm and obviously did a great job. My mom is not one to pay a lot of compliments to people she just met, so Bella must have made quit an impression on her.

Before showing us to the recovery room, Bella told me that she would need to see Seth in her office in two weeks. She then told me that the nurse would give me some other instructions I would need to know before leaving the hospital.

When we got to the recovery room and I saw Seth I was relieved. He really was okay. Of course he had a cast, his favorite color I see, but he was really okay.

As I was just about to go to my son, I watched as Bella approached him. "Well Seth, your family is here now so I will let them visit with you." "I signed your cast for you, and I expect to see a whole lot of signatures when I see you in two weeks." "Deal?"

I could see that Seth was excited to know that Bella signed his cast. She really has a way with children. Why was I such a jerk to her?

As I watched Bella leave the room I saw my sister go after her. I am not sure what she said, but I was really hoping that she was apologizing to Bella for me. I know it would not mean as much coming from Alice, but I hope it would help. I don't want Bella thinking that she is a bad doctor or anything.

A few minutes later, Alice came back in and told me I needed to go apologize to Bella. "Edward, you need to apologize to her." "She looked like she was going to cry." I knew Alice was right and when I see her next I would apologize to her. However, Alice did not let up. "Edward, I mean now." "Go try and find her now."

Why was it so important for me to go find her now. Seth needed me. I can apologize when I see her in two weeks. Still Alice did not let up.

"Edward, Bella has had a very rough year." "More than you can imagine." "You need to do this now."

She has had it rough. Did Alice forget what me and the boys have gone through. I am sure Bella has had a rough year, but I cant see how it can compare to what we have gone through.

I then knew that Alice was not going to give up, so I decided that I would try and go find Bella and apologize to her.

As I went into the hallway, I saw her. Wow. That woman is so beautiful not only on the outside, but seemed to be on the inside as well. Her husband is a very lucky man.

I didn't know if I should approach her in the hospital or outside. I am sure she is pretty upset with me, and I didn't want to make a scene in front of people. I decided that I would follow her outside and then approach her.

As we got outside I noticed that Bella picked up her pace. Actually she started running to her car. Maybe she was in a hurry. I continued to walk alittle closer to her car, and then just stopped. Bella was crying and was crying hard.

What did I do? How could I have been so rude to her? I did this to her and I needed to make it right. I took a long breath in and exhaled out before I walked up to her car. I took one more short breath in and out and then knocked on the window.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter….I tried to make it alittle longer. **

**I know that there are probably lots of grammar errors so if anyone wants to help out with that just let me know. **

**I hope to maybe reach up to 10 reviews by the end of this chapter. (This means I only need 5 for this chapter) Please. I know I am not the best writer, but I am having fun writing. **

**Well I hope you all review and maybe I will get a few more people to add this story as their favorites. **

**Next chapter will be the apology of Edward and then hopefully the football game on Saturday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter. I hope it flows well. I have had a little bit of a hard time figuring the game out, but I think I did okay. I don't want Bella and Edward to realize how many children they each have just yet. That way it is more of a surprise when things finally come out.**

**I am hoping to get like up to 13 reviews after this chapter. I would be happy with 5 a chapter. I don't think that is much to ask for. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

_Previously _

_I tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was useless. I was crying and I was crying hard. Thank God no one was around to see me breakdown. At least that is what I thought until I heard a knock on my car window. _

I just sat there for a few moments, not sure if I wanted to talk with Edward. He was so rude to me. I was not in the mood to be yelled at anymore.

I finally decided to step out of my car even though I was not sure what was going to happen.

"Listen Edward, if you are here to yell at me again then you need to just turn back around." "I waited as long as I could, but I had to do the surgery when the operating room was available."

By this time I could feel the tears coming again. Oh please don't let me cry in front of this man. This man that is so handsome, so sexy. Please don't let the tears fall.

No matter how much I pleaded with myself, my emotions got the best of me and the tears came.

Edward then placed his hand on my face, wiping the tears away. The minute he touched me I felt it. His touch sent an electric current that went straight through me entire body. Wow.

"Bella, I am sorry for how I treated you." "I know you did what you had to do and I appreciate you taking such good care of Seth." "Will you forgive me for being so rude?"

I was still hurt from what happened, but I was not one to hold a grudge. "Yes Edward, I forgive you." And with a chuckle I added, "just don't let it happen again."

I think he could tell that I truly forgave him because at this point we were both giggling from what I had just said.

After we stood there for a few moments, Edward asked me if I was sure I was okay. "Yeah, I think I am." "I am just alittle tired these days." Being a mom and then working long hours can take a lot out of a person."

I could not believe I was opening up like this. I am not one to just speak my mind, unless it was to my family. I guess I really have not had anyone to really talk too since I have been living here in Forks.

Then Edward asked me a question that I was not ready to answer. "Bella, what about your husband?" "Doesn't he help you with things?"

Here comes the tears again. Why was this happening to me?

I was not sure if I was ready to answer Edward's question, but I knew he would find out sooner or later so I might as well get it over with.

As the tears fell down my face, I started to tell Edward about Jacob. "My husband died about a year ago." "That is why I moved to Forks, so I could be closer to my family."

I could tell he felt bad. He then pulled me into him for a hug. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry." "I would not have asked if I knew." There was so much heat radiating through my body. I did not know what had come over me.

After he held me for a few seconds, I pulled away and looked up into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. "It is okay Edward." "You didn't know." "Thank you for being so concerned."

Neither one of us said anything right away. I then looked at my watch and realized that I really needed to get home. Rose was kind enough to be at the house for when the girls got home, and I am sure she wanted to get home to Emmett.

"Edward, thank you for apologizing and for listening." "I don't know many people, besides my family and your sister here in Forks." 'I, however, need to get home and I am sure Seth is looking for his daddy."

I was not sure, but it looked like Edward was alittle sad. It was almost like he didn't want me to leave. Yeah right Bella. Why would someone like Edward care if you left or not? I am sure he is happily married and his wife is just at work or something.

"Bella, again I am sorry for being so rude." "Thank you for forgiving me." Also, if you ever need someone to talk with, please call me." "I have great listening ears." He then handed me a card that had his cell phone number on it.

Once again I thanked him for listening and then started to turn around to get back into my car. Just as I had my hand on the handle to open up the door, the electric current started again. This told me that Edward, once again, was touching my body.

Edward had reached out and touched my shoulder and turned me around. "Bella, I mean what I said." "I am here if you need me." "Day or night."

Yeah right. I am sure the Mrs. would love that. With a chuckle, I looked at Edward and said, "thanks." "I will remember that."

I then got in my car and headed home. On the way to the house I called Rose and told her I was on my way. She told me that the girls were fine and that she even started supper for us. I thanked her and told her I would see her in a few.

As I got home I was happy to see my girls. They are my life and when I had hard days like today it, was them that made things better.

After giving them all great big hugs and kisses, I made my way to the kitchen to let Rose know that she could go home. Right away Rose could tell that I had been crying. "Bella, are you okay?"

I did not want to bring up what all happened today, so I just told her that I had a long day and was just thinking of Jacob. It was not all a lie so I didn't feel bad for keeping things to myself.

After giving me a hug and telling the girls bye, Rose left to go home and then kids and I had supper.

Once supper was done, I asked the girls if they would like to watch a movie all together. Even though it was a school night I needed to have some special time with my girls.

As I was finishing up the dishes and the girls were putting on their pajamas, Victoria came to me and asked if I was really doing okay. "Mom, I worry about you." "You work so hard and have to take care of all three of us all by yourself."

I looked at Victoria and could see that she was really worried. What was I doing to my girls. It is not their job to be taking care of me and worrying about me. They are only children and should be able to live without all the stress of worrying if their mom is going to have a breakdown each night.

I looked at Victoria and told her that I was fine and that she needed to stop worrying about me. I could see the tears forming and falling down Victoria's face. "Mom, we just don't want to lose you too."

Oh my sweet girls. They are thinking that they are going to lose me, just like Jacob.

Now we were both crying. "Sweetie, I am not going anywhere, I promise." "I am fine, it was just a long day at work." "Please don't ever think that I am going to leave you."

I know that I should not have said that. No one ever thought that Jacob was going to die, so who was I to stand there and promise my daughter that nothing was going to happen to me?

As I heard the other girls coming down the stairs, I told Victoria that we needed to start the movie. The girls picked out Camp Rock. All three of them loved the Jonas Brothers.

When the movie finished, I told the girls that it was off to bed. Thankfully none of them gave me a problem.

After all three of them were in bed, I went to my room and decided I was going to take a bath. I needed to relax and relieve some stress and taking a nice hot bath always helped.

As I sat in the tub, my mind started wandering. For some reason, I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my mind. I kept on thinking of the way my body felt every time we touched. And then those eyes and that hair. Edward Cullen was definitely one of the hottest men I have ever seen.

I am not sure how long I was in the tub, but after the water started to get cold, I thought I had been in long enough.

I got out of the tub and picked up my scrubs and noticed that something had fallen out of my pocket. There on the floor was the business card Edward gave me.

**ATTORYNEY AT LAW EDWARD CULLEN**

There on the card was his office number and his cell phone number.

I sat there on my bed and just pictured Edward. I really needed to stop thinking of this man.

I put on my pajamas and got into bed.

As I laid in bed I thought about what Edward had said. "Day or night." Did he really mean it when he said I could call him anytime?

I was not sure how long I laid there thinking about Edward, but eventually I fell asleep.

The rest of the week went by without any major problems. I was tempted each night to call Edward but I never did. Before I knew it, Friday was here.

Earlier this week, the girls asked if they could stay with my dad on Friday. I was not sure if he knew what he was getting himself into, but I could use the night to myself. I still had some boxes that needed to be unpacked and sorted so I thought I would take this time to do that.

When my dad picked up the girls, I told him I would pick them up by 10. I wanted to take them shopping before we went to Emmett's game at 1:30.

After the girls left I decided that I would get more comfortable since I was going to be doing some work around the house. Just as I was getting changed, my phone started going off.

I answered and to my surprise it was Alice. "Bella, we are going out tonight so get ready and I will be there in 30 minutes."

I really did not feel like going out tonight. However, from the tone of Alice's voice she was not one to argue with. I asked here where we were going and she just said "out."

I got ready and right on the dot, Alice was knocking on my door 30 minutes later. We went out to eat and just talked. I shared a lot with Alice that night. More than I had shared with anyone.

When it came out that I had three girls, Alice had a huge grin on her face. When I questioned her about it, she just say "that is just very interesting." I was not sure what that meant, but I was afraid to go into it further so I let it go.

I had a great time with Alice . Before Alice dropped me off back home, she asked me what my plans were for tomorrow. I told her that I was taking the girls shopping and then was going to my brother's football game. I explained that he was a coach for the JV football team at Forks High School.

Once again Alice had a that certain grin on her face that I was not sure about. Just as she was getting in her car, Alice said "well I might just see you there." Before I could ask her to explain, she left.

I went in the house and couldn't believe how quite it was. This was something I was not use to with three girls. As I sat in my room on my bed, I could feel the tears starting to form.

I think this is the first time since Jacob had died that I have been alone at night. I knew this day would come, but I didn't realize how hard it would. For the next hour I cried and cried hard. It was the first time I felt lonely.

After I was done crying, I laid in my bed just thinking. Thinking about the girls, thinking about Jacob and to my surprise I started thinking about Edward. Why do I find myself thinking of him so much? I shouldn't even be thinking of a married man.

The more I thought about Edward, the more I remembered the words he spoke at the hospital. "Day and night." Should I really call him? What if he is sleeping?

After several minutes past, I found myself picking up my cell phone and before I knew it I had dialed his number. What was I doing?

I was just about ready to hang up when I heard his voice. "Hello." I paused for a second, but then whispered "Hello, Edward." He was just about ready to speak when I said, "I am sorry to call you so late, but you did say that I could call you day or night." "Bella?" I think I woke him up.

"I am sorry Edward, I will just call you another time." Right before I hung up he said, "don't hang up Bella." "Are you okay?" Was I okay? No of course not. I told him that I was just having a rough night and just thought maybe if I talked to someone about it that I would be better.

"Bella, I told you that you could call me anytime and I meant it." I thanked him and just told him that I was feeling alittle lonely tonight. He told me he understood exactly how I was feeling. "Bella, I understand." "I have been feeling lonely tonight as well." I didn't want to pry and be nosey, but I was wondering why Edward was feeling so lonely.

"Edward, what about your wife." "Is she away or something?" Edward got very quite but then started to tell me that that him and his wife had gotten divorced two years ago. "Wow." "I am sure that is really hard on Seth." Edward paused for a few more minutes before he just said, "yeah it is very hard on them."

I think I most have been very tired because I thought I heard Edward say them, but I am sure he really said him.

Edward and I talked alittle bit longer about Seth and how he was adjusting to his cast. I then realized that it was very late and I was starting to get tired.

Before hanging up I thanked Edward for listening. I felt a lot better and knew that I was going to be able to get a good night sleep. He told me that I could call anytime and I truly believed that.

After hanging up with Edward, I fell right to sleep.

Morning came very quickly. I picked up the girls and we went shopping and then headed to the football game. When we got to Forks High School we ran into Rose. Just then my pager went off.

I was on call at the hospital today. I asked Rose if she could take the girls into the stadium while I made a call to the hospital to see what was going on.

To my disappointment, I was called into surgery. There was a car accident and one of the young girls had some major injuries to both her arm and leg.

I went into the stadium and found Rose sitting with my Dad and Sue. I told my dad what had happened and asked if he could take the girls back to his house. Sue spoke up and said that the girls would be fine and not to worry.

Boy do I wish she was available to be the nanny for the girls. I apologized to the girls, but they didn't seem to be bothered, especially Angela. She had found alittle friend so she was too busy to even realize that I would not be there for the game.

Rose invited me to dinner and told me that she would just have dad and Sue bring them over and to take the afternoon to rest. I thanked her and then told her I was going to go tell Emmett goodbye.

I felt bad that I was going to miss the game, but I had to get to the hospital.

As I made my way to the field, I noticed that Emmett was busy talking to someone. I didn't want to interrupt, but I wanted him to know I was leaving. As I yelled for Emmett, I saw who he was talking to . It was Edward and Seth. What was Edward doing talking to my brother? Maybe they were friends?

I quickly made my way over to my brother and told him that I had to leave. He was alittle disappointed but understood. I asked Seth how he was doing and he told me he was good. I then said hello and goodbye to Edward.

As I was running off the field I quickly turned back around to take one more look at Edward. To my surprise, he was looking at me as well. I then found myself waving to him and he then waved back. My brother then hit Edward's arm, playfully, and just gave me this look. I was not sure what that was about but I would surely find out at dinner tonight.

**EPOV**

I was glad that Bella accepted my apology the day of Seth's surgery. It hurt me to see her cry like she did.

When Bella started telling me about Jacob, I just wanted to hold her, to comfort her. You could tell that she loved her husband very much and that his death has been extremely hard for her.

What a strong woman she is though. Working a very stressful job as well as raising a daughter all by herself. Now that I think of it, I wonder if Bella has more than one child. I only know of the one is Alice's class, but I wonder if she has any other children.

I was not sure why I even was wondering about this, because obviously Bella would not be interested in someone with three boys. Not many woman are. Usually once a meet a woman and she finds out I have three children, who I am raising by myself, I never hear from them again.

I gave Bella my card and told her to call me day or night. I am sure she probably had better things to do with her time than call me, but I wanted her to know that I was here for her if she needed.

After Bella left I went back into the hospital to be with Seth. Alice of course asked me how things went and I told her that everything was fine. "They better be Edward, because Bella and I are going to be great friends."

I am glad that Alice has found a new friend. I think it will be good for not only Alice, but for Bella has well.

The rest of the week was busy at work. I wanted to make sure I was able to attend James's football game, so I had to put in some extra hours. Once again I owed Sue my life. I don't know what I would do without her.

On Friday night, the boys asked if they could stay the night at my mom and dad's house. I was not sure if I should let Seth go but my parents insisted. I then gave Sue the night off, which is something she had not had in such a long time.

As I sat in my house that night, I couldn't believe how quite it was. I can't remember the last time I have been in the house all by myself.

I went into the den at my house that I use as an office and did alittle bit of work. I was not going to allow anything prevent me from going to the game tomorrow. After a few hours I headed to my room.

I got changed and then just sat on my bed. It was so quite, and I have to say that I was starting to feel very lonely. As I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling, I started thinking of Bella.

I was really hoping that she would have called me. Maybe she was still upset with me for how I treated her. I was a complete jerk to her.

I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 p.m. I guess I should turn in for the night since I promised my mom I would come over for brunch before the game.

Just as I was about to turn off my light, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the number, but didn't recognize it. I was not sure if I should answer it. Maybe it was one of my clients. However, the thought came across my mind that it could be Bella.

After the third ring, I answered it. "Hello" At first there was no answer, but eventually a heard a female voice whisper, "hello Edward." Could this be Bella. It sounded like her, but I was not hundred percent sure. Just as I was about to say something the beautiful voice started to speak again. "I am sorry to call you so late, but you did say that I could call you day or night."

Making sure it was really her I just said, "Bella", but it was more of a question than anything. I can't believe she was really calling me. Now what should I say. To my surprise, Bella started talking again.

"I am sorry Edward, I will just call you another time." I wanted to shout NO. I did not want her to hang up. I didn't want to sound to desperate but I said, "don't hang up Bella." "Are you okay?"

From the sound of her voice I could tell she had been crying. I didn't want to pry, but I was worried about her. "Bella, I told you that you could call me anytime and I meant it." She thanked me and then told me that she had been feeling lonely. Wow. How interesting. That is exactly how I was feeling.

I wanted her to believe that I understood what she was saying, so I knew I needed to open up to her like she was me. "Bella, I understand." "I have been feeling lonely tonight as well."

What Bella said next took me by surprise. "Edward, what about your wife." "Is she away or something?" Oh my gosh. Bella thought I was married. Of course she would though. I never told her anything about my life. When we talked the other day there was only time for her to tell me about her husband dying. No wonder why she had not called before tonight. She thought I was married.

I told Bella about Jane and how we have been divorced for two years now. I could tell that Bella felt bad. "Wow." "I am sure that is really hard on Seth." Now wait a minute. Bella just said Seth. Did she not know that I have three children. I sat there for a second and tried to go over the entire conversation we had. As I racked my brain, I realized that I never mentioned just how many children I have.

I was not sure if I should tell her right then and there that I had three boys, so I just said to her, "yeah it is very hard on them."

I am not sure if Bella caught on to what I said, but I was not going to push the subject anymore tonight. Telling her I had three children was something I was hoping to do in person, not over the phone.

Bella asked how Seth was doing with his cast and I told him that he was adjusting well.

She then thanked me for talking to her and I reminded her that she could call anytime. We then hung up and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went to my parents house for brunch. Of course Alice and Jasper was there and all Alice did was talk about Bella. Apparently the two of them went out last night.

I didn't tell Alice about my conversation with Bella. I did not want her to get the wrong idea and I wasn't sure if Bella wanting her to know that we have talked.

After brunch, I told the boys we needed to leave. Sue and Chief Swan was going to be meeting us in the parking lot before the game. As I drove to the high school, something dawned on me.

Oh my goodness. Why did I not put two and two together before this. Chief Swan and Bella Swan. I wonder if they are related. And if they are related, than that would mean Emmett would be related to Bella in someway.

Now my brain was going crazy. Then I remember Emmett talking about his baby sister. No way was he talking about Bella, or was he?

I knew that I was not going to get answers from talking to myself, so I made a decision to talk with Emmett and find out for sure.

When we got to the school, Sue and Chief Swan were waiting for us. When we got to the stadium, James made his way to the field and the rest of us found a seat in the bleachers.

I didn't want to interrupt Emmett, so I waited till he was done talking to the team before I went out to talk with him. Of course Seth came with me. He wants to play football some day just like his brother.

I stood on the sideline with Emmett watching James warm up. I was so proud of my son. Emmett told me he had a lot of potential in him. Of course this made me feel even more proud of my boy.

After our conversation about James was done, I was just about to ask Emmett if he was related to Bella when all of a sudden she appeared. Obviously Emmett and Bella where related. She told him that she was called into the hospital but that she would see him tonight. She then said hello to Seth and asked him how he was doing.

What I didn't get a hello or anything? What is up with that? Just as I was feeling sorry for myself, Bella said hello and than goodbye to me. I couldn't help but smile when she spoke. I sure hope Emmett didn't notice how big my smile was.

I watched Bella run off the field. Please turn around one more time. Give me a sign that there could be something there. Please. Just as she was just about to the gate, Bella turned around.

I didn't want to look too excited, but the smile on face said it all. Bella then waved and even though I was not sure if she was waving to me, I decided to wave back. From the smile on her face, I have to assume that the wave was definitely for me.

As I was still smiling and looking directly at Bella, Emmett jokingly hit my arm and just said, 'hey, that is my baby sister, man." "Don't go hurting her." I didn't want to say too much to Emmett in the setting we were in so the only thing I said was, "I would never hurt her Emmett." "I promise."

As I walked with Seth back to the bleachers I thought about the promise I just made to Emmett and how true it really was. I had no plans on ever hurting Bella. How could I hurt someone who I wanted to get to know better.

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOW. This was a very busy chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I did not plan on having Bella and Edward start a friendship at this point, but I am glad I did. **

**I hope this chapter flowed well. Let me know what you think. Like I said in the beginning I would like to see 5 reviews per chapter. I don't think that is much to ask when there are like 14 people so far who have added this story and me, as an author, to their favorites. **

**Reviews really get me excited to write more. **

**Next chapter will be dinner for Bella and Seth's 2 weeks appointment. We might even have another conversation on the phone between Edward and Bella. I think Edward will find out that Bella has another daughter. However, please know they won't find out each other as three until Angela's (Her youngest daughter) birthday party. That will be chapter 6. **

**Once again please review **…**even if it is negative. I could use any help out there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I am not sure if I should continue writing this story…..it does not seem to be getting much reviews or interest. **

**Please let me know at the end of this chapter if you think I should continue or start the one called Picking up the Pieces----- a Bella and Emmett story.**

**I am not one who likes to give up, but only 3 reviews for the a chapter can get discouraging, especially when my first story did so well. **

**I hope that more people will read and let me know what they think!!!!! I won't be hurt if you think I should stop writing this and try another one. **

**I am a new writer and I know I am not going to be great overnight. **

**Well enough said…here is the next chapter. **

**CHAPTER 5**

BPOV

When I got to the hospital, I immediately when to the OR to prepare for surgery. Two hours later, I was telling the parents of my patient that things went well and then went to check on her one last time before I went home.

When I got home I realized that I didn't have much time before dinner at Emmett's and Rosalie's. So much for taking a nap or just relaxing.

I took a shower and then left to meet everyone for dinner. As I was on my way, I couldn't stop thinking about how I saw Emmett and Edward together on the field. Why did Emmett jokingly hit Edward's arm? What was Edward even there?

I knew I was going to need to talk with Emmett, but I was not in the mood for his teasing and I know that would happen. I could just imagine Emmett joking about me having a think for Edward and that is not the case. At least that is what I am trying to tell myself these past few days.

I pulled up to the house and I was attacked by my daughter Angela. "Mommy, mommy, guess what?" Wow. Something has Angela all excited. "Hello sweetie." "What has you all happy?" "Mommy, I got to play with Ben today."

I stood there for a second and tried to remember why that name sounded familiar to me. Oh, the boy in her class. "Angela, was Ben at the game today?" "Yes, mommy, but then grandpa let him come over to his house to play with me."

I can't believe that my dad had another kid in his house, besides my three.

By the time I was going to ask Angela more about her afternoon, she was already gone. Instead of calling Angela back to talk with me, I decided that I would just ask my father about it later on tonight.

After saying hello the my other two daughters, and the rest of the family, I went into the kitchen to help Rose with dinner.

I don't think I was in the kitchen for more than two minutes before Rose said, "spill." What is she talking about? What did she want me to tell her? Having a look of confusion on my face, I asked Rose what she was talking about. "Bella, I saw you ogling Edward Cullen when you were on the field talking with Emmett." "And I saw the little exchange of a wave between the two of you before you left the stadium." "Now spill!"

Was it that noticeable that I was staring at him? "Did anybody else think that there was something going on between us?

I looked at Rose and told her that I just met him at parent teacher conferences. I explained that his sister is Victoria's teacher and that she introduced us. I then went on to tell her about Seth and the incident at the hospital. As I was talking I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Oh, Bella, I am so happy that you have found a new friend." "I think it would be good for you to try and see what might be there between the two of you."

As I stood there, I started to cry alittle more. "Rose, I just feel guilty for even thinking about dating someone." "I know I need to move on, but what if I am not ready?" "What if the girls are not ready?"

Then Rose said one thing to me. "Bella, you will never know if you are ready or not unless you try." Wow. Now that hit home. Maybe Rose is right. I am never going to know if I am ready for a relationship unless I try.

"Rose, I don't even know if Edward likes me." "And I am sure he would not be interested in a someone with three children." For a second Rose just looked at me and smiled. What was that grin for? Alice had that same look on her face when we went out last night. What did they know that I didn't?

Rose then started talking seriously. "Bella, first of all, I can say that from what I saw and from what Emmett told me, I think Edward would not mind getting to know you better." "Another thing is that I am sure you having three children would not be a problem for Edward."

"How do you know this Rose?" "How can you be so sure?" I wanted to believe Rose. I wanted to take everything she said and run with it. I wanted to take a chance on possibly developing a relationship with Edward, but all I could think about was the what ifs.

Rose than asked me if Edward and I have talked besides the time at the hospital. I told her that he gave me his number that day at the hospital and told me to call him anytime. "Well did you?" I paused for a minute, but then shook my head yes.

"Well did you guys talk about your personal lives?" I stood there for a few minutes and thought about my conversation with Edward. Did we talk about our personal lives? We did alittle. But I didn't tell him everything.

I think Rose was getting alittle impatient because she was tapping her foot while waiting for my response. "I am waiting Bella." Alright she wins. I give up.

"Alright Rose, I did not tell him everything." "I told Edward about Jacob and he knows that one of my girls are in Alice's class, but…….." "But what Bella?" "Well……I ….might ….not….have mentioned that……I have three children,." Did I just admit to that? I am such an awful mom.

Realizing what I had done, I fell to the floor and cried and cried and cried. "I am such a bad mother." "How could I not share something so important to me with Edward." "My girls are my life."

Rose knelt down beside me and tried to comfort me. "Bella, you are not a bad mother." "You are the best mother I have ever seen." "Those girls are lucky to have such a wonderful mother."

If I was such a good mother than why didn't I tell Edward. I mean he didn't really ask me if I had anymore children, but why did I not just come out and tell him?

"Bella, I am sure you were just scared to share with Edward because you don't really know him." "Besides, I am almost sure that Edward has things he needs to share with you, but is alittle scared himself."

I wonder what Rose means by that? I know that Edward is divorced and has a son, but what else is there?

Trying to change the subject I decided to ask Rose why Edward was at the game today. "Rose, can I ask you a question?" Rose shook her head and so I then continued. "Why was Edward at the game today? "I mean, Seth is not in high school, so what brought him to the game?"

Rose had that grin on her face again, but than started to speak. "Edward has another son, Bella." "James is a freshman and he plays on the team." "He was there to watch his son play."

Wow. Edward has two children. Why didn't he tell me last night on the phone? I mean we talked about Seth and I even commented on how hard it must be for him. Then it dawned on me. When I said about how things must be hard for Seth, Edward said that it was hard on them. Here I thought I was just tired and heard him wrong.

Rose stood there just looking at me. "Bella, are you okay?" Am I okay is the question. No I don't think I am okay, but I would like to be. "Rose, I am not okay, but I want to be." "I really, really do want to be okay again."

Rose didn't say anything, but just hugged me. I know I have said it before, but I don't know what I would do without my family.

Just as Rose and I were done hugging, Angela and Sue came into the kitchen to see how supper was going.

I said hello to Sue and thanked her for helping my dad watch the girls this afternoon. "Bella, it was my pleasure." "I love children very much."

I then remembered that I wanted to ask Sue or my dad about Ben. "Hey Sue, did one of Angela's friends from school go to my dad's house with her after the game?" With a big smile on her face, Sue explained that Ben is one of the children she is a nanny for. "Angela was so happy to see her Ben and I didn't think his father would mind if I took him with me to play with Angela." "I hope that was okay?"

This woman was great. I really needed to see about finding someone like her. Maybe I could bribe her. "Sue, it is fine." "Angela has done nothing but talk about Ben since the first day of school." "I am glad she got to play with him today."

Sue then went on to tell me that Ben talks about Angela all the time. I then told Sue about Angela's birthday party next Saturday and asked her to make sure that Ben's dad knew about it. Angela would be crushed if he wasn't there. Sue guaranteed me that she would personally make sure that Ben was at the party. I told her that the invitations would be passed out in school on Monday and she said she would make sure to look for it.

After my talk with Sue, it was time to eat. Dinner was great.

We stayed alittle longer after we ate, but when it was after 9 pm, I decided it was time to get the girls home.

When we got home, the girls and I got into our pajamas and then I made my rounds to their rooms. Tonight took longer with Angela. She was so excited about how she got to play with Ben. Then she started talking about her birthday party and how Ben was coming.

I let her talk for a few more minutes but then told her that she needed to go to sleep. I reminded her that we were going to go shopping for things for her party so she needed her rest. With that being said, Angela finally stopped talking and was asleep before I could turn off her light.

After all the girls were in bed, I myself headed into my room. I was drained. Today was a hard day for me emotionally. I did a lot of crying and that always makes me so tired.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was 10 o clock. I flipped on the tv and got into bed. As I was going from channel to channel, I realized that there was nothing that was going to catch my attention. With that being the case, I decided to just turn off the tv and go to sleep.

I took the remote, turned off the tv and was just about ready to turn off the light when my phone started to vibrate. Who was calling me this late at night? The first thing I thought of was something happened to my dad.

As I opened up my phone, I was relieved to see that it was a text message from Edward.

_**I hope that everything went well at the hospital today. Sweet Dreams!**_

_**E**_

I just sat on my bed reading Edward's text over and over again. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe it was time for me to move on. And who knows maybe Edward and I could get to know each other better.

I was not sure if I should reply back to him. I didn't want him to think I was too eager, but than I didn't want him to think I was not interested.

I finally decided to send him a short message so that he knew I received his and was thankful for his care.

_**Yes, things went well. The **_**girl **_**will recover just fine. Thank you for asking. **_

_**Sleep well tonight. **_

_B_

I was just about to put my phone back down on the nightstand when it started to vibrate again. Opening it up immediately, I was happy to see that I got another message from Edward.

_**I will definitely sleep well now that I heard from you. **_

_E_

I don't think I have had such a big smile on my face in so long. What is it about this man that makes me feel this way.

As I laid in bed, I started thinking about my conversation with Rose. I came to the decision that if I wanted to get to know Edward better that I needed to tell him about all three of my girls. I need to be up front with him right from the start, no matter how much I was afraid.

**EPOV**

I have to admit that I was disappointed that Bella had to leave. When I saw her coming towards me on the field I was excited. I almost thought that it was me she was coming to see and talk too, but then I realized that Bella was Emmett's sister. This meant that Chief Swan, Sue's boyfriend, was Bella's father.

After talking with Emmett for a few more minutes, Seth and I went up to the stands. I didn't want to have the kids bug Sue so I called Ben down to sit with us. Sue was here with Bella's family and I didn't want to have my kids interfere. Of course though Ben threw a fit. "Daddy, Angela is here and I want to sit with her." "Please daddy, pretty please." Why does that name Angela sound so familiar? Then it hit me. Angela is the friend that Ben asked if I could be her daddy. I looked at Sue and she just nodded her head.

"All right Ben, but please make sure you are good for Miss. Sue." "I promise daddy I will be."

I was not worried. I knew that my sons were well behaved for Sue. It was me that they like to give a hard time too.

The game went by pretty fast. Our team won 14 to 7. I was so proud of my son.

I was just about to turn around and call Ben when Sue came up to me and asked if Ben could go with her over to Chief Swan's house to play with Angela.

Why would Angela being going over to Chief Swan's house? Sue could tell I was alittle confused so she explained to me that Angela was Bella's daughter and since she was at work her dad was going to be taking the girls to his house.

Bella has two children? Why didn't she tell me that last night on the phone or at the hospital? Was she scared to tell me? Did she think it would scare me away?

On my way home I started thinking about my conversations I had with Bella. It then hit me that I didn't even share with her that I had three children.

How could I have left something like that out. My boys are my world. Without them I would have nothing. The next thing I knew, my eyes started to tear up.

I felt like such a bad father.

We got home and I told the boys that I had some work I needed to do and went into my office. I cried alittle for the first time in a while. I was not one who cried easily, but for someone reason the tears were just falling down my face.

I think I cried for about thirty minutes straight. Wow. That felt pretty good.

I then tried to get some work done, but my mind was preoccupied. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I am not sure what it is about her, but I came to the realization that I wanted to get to know Bella better. I am not sure if she feels the same way about me, but I want to find out.

However, I had to tell myself that if I wanted to get to know Bella better that I needed to tell her about all three of my boys. I need to be up front with her right from the start, no matter how much I was afraid.

I didn't get much work done after that. Sue brought Ben home before on her way to dinner with Bella's family.

The boys and I ordered pizza and had movie night. At 9 p.m. I told Seth and Ben it was time for bed. James was allowed to stay up later of course, but I think the game wore him out because he headed to his room as well.

After tucking Seth and Ben in and reading them each a story, I went to say good night to James.

I know I told him once that I was proud of him, but I wanted to tell him again. "James, I was really proud of you today." "You played so well." He thanked me and even gave me a hug, which is not something he does often.

When I got to my room I got changed and went to turn on my tv. I flipped around alittle, but for some reason I couldn't find anything to watch. I turned off the tv and was just going to go to bed when I decided that I was going to send Bella alittle message before turning in for the night.

_**I hope that everything went well at the hospital today. Sweet Dreams!**_

_**E**_

I sure hope I didn't scare her off. I just wanted her to know that I was thinking of her.

A few minutes past and I was just about ready to lose hope when my phone went off.

_**Yes, things went well. The **_**girl **_**will recover just fine. Thank you for asking. **_

_**Sleep well tonight. **_

_B_

I was not sure what or if I should respond back to her. However, if I wanted her to know I was interested, I decided that I needed to step up to the plate.

I then opened up my phone and sent another text to her.

_**I will definitely sleep well now that I heard from you. **_

_**E**_

I was not sure if she would see the text message as my way of telling her that I wanted to get to know her better, but I would make sure one way or another Bella knew that I was definitely interested in her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Once again please let me know if you think I should continue this story. I have to say that I am pleased with this chapter. So far Bella knows that Edward has two sons: Seth and James. Edward knows that Bella has two daughters: Victoria and Angela. I wonder what will happen when Edward shows up for Angela's party……and then there was 6!!!!!!!**

**Please try and review and let me know if I should continue or not. I don't see this story being too long, but cute and simple. **

**If you do want me to continue then please show me some encouragement and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am happy to say that I am not going to give up on this story. Even though people didn't really review, more people added me to their favorite stories or authors and that made me happy. **

**Here is the next chapter. We will get to the party and both Edward and Bella are going to figure things out. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

_Previously_

_As I laid in bed, I started thinking about my conversation with Rose. I came to the decision that if I wanted to get to know Edward better that I needed to tell him about all three of my girls. I need to be up front with him right from the start, no matter how much I was afraid. _

I was happy to have Sunday off. I wasn't even on call so there was nothing that would get in the way of me spending time with the girls.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. I wanted to make today a special day and a good breakfast was a good way to start. As I was finishing things up, I heard one of the girls coming down the steps. I was pretty sure it was not Jessica or Victoria, since it was still only alittle after 8. They usually don't get up before 9 on the weekends.

Just as I assumed, it was Angela. "Mommy, mommy, can we go shopping for my party today?" Saturday was Angela's birthday party. She was going to be turning 6. I can't believe my baby is getting so big.

I remember the day she was born. Jacob almost didn't even make it for her birth. When we found out I was pregnant with Angela, Jacob was called to serve in Irag, being that he was in the army. He was supposed to be gone for over a year, but by some miracle he came home the day before I went into labor.

I was brought out of my trance when I heard Angela begging me saying, "please mommy, please." How could I say no to that face? Besides today was probably the only day I would have free before Saturday with work and all.

Of course Angela was excited when I told her that we would go after the girls woke up and we had breakfast all together. Before I could open my mouth to stop her, Angela ran up the stairs and into Jessica and Victoria's room and woke them up. I just stood there in the kitchen and started laughing as I heard them yelling at Angela to get out.

Angela didn't give up because 15 minutes later, all three girls were sitting at the table ready to eat.

As we were eating, I asked Angela what kind of party she wanted. "Can I have a princess party, mommy?" Hearing that Angela wanted a princess theme was no surprise to me. She was always referred to as the little princess by Jacob.

I looked at Angela, with tears in my eyes, and said "you can have any kind of party you want to sweetie." Then Angela said something that I was not expecting. "Mommy, I think daddy would be happy to know that I am having a princess party."

Victoria could tell that I was going to start crying more because she looked at Angela, put her arm around her, and just said, "yes daddy would be happy."

I did not want the girls to see me cry too much, so I got up from the table and went into the kitchen to start to clean up from breakfast. As I was doing that, I told the girls to get dressed so that when I was done with cleaning up we would beable to leave.

At 10, we were out the door and heading to Port Angeles. There were not a lot of stores in Forks, and I really wanted to make sure that things were special for Angela. Last year we really didn't celebrate her birthday much, because it was too soon after Jacob had died.

Angela picked out everything she could see that was princess for a party. As we were in the checkout line, Angela just kept on saying "thank you mommy" over and over again. I was so happy to see my little girl so excited again. I think this was the first time in the past year that Angela was really happy and this made me happy too.

Realizing that it was close to 1, I asked the girls what they wanted for lunch. It was no surprise that all three of them yelled "McDonald's."

I was not a big fan of McDonald's but I would do anything for my kids and that included eating nasty greasy food.

After we ordered our food and sat down, I asked Angela what she wanted for her birthday. I have to say that I was no way ready for what Angela had said next, and I don't think Jessica and Victoria were either.

"I want a daddy for my birthday mommy." Did I just hear my daughter say she wants a daddy for her birthday? How was I to tell her that a daddy was not something I could give her?

Trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face, I looked Angela in the face and tried to explain to her that daddy's don't come as a birthday gift. I could tell that Jessica and Victoria were having a rough time with this conversation as well. "Angela, I would love for you to have daddy back, but that is just not going to happen."

I was just thinking that Angela was going to let this drop when she surprised me once again. "Mommy, I know that daddy can't come back, but Ben's daddy can be my daddy."

Now what was I suppose to say. I know Angela was not going to fully understand, but I needed her to know that things just did not work that way. "Angela, I am sure that Ben's mommy would not like his daddy to just become part of our family." "But mommy, Ben's mommy does not live with him." Not wanting to continue to talk about this, I just looked at Angela and said, "sweetie, let's just not talk about this right now, okay?" Looking like her heart was just broken, Angela just looked at me and said "okay mommy."

My sweet, sweet, baby girl. I just broke her precious little heart. Victoria and Jessica could tell that I was about to break down so they volunteered to take Angela into the play area for a little while. When they left, I went to the bathroom and had a small meltdown.

By the time I washed my face and went back to the table, the girls had come back and were ready to go. We finished up the afternoon by stopping by a few more stores and then headed back home.

I was happy to be home. It was a long and emotional afternoon. I think Victoria could tell I was drained because she told me I should go take a small nap and she would watch a movie with Angela and Jessica. I agreed to lying down for an hour, and told her if she needed anything to come get me.

I didn't think I would fall asleep, but the next thing I knew it was 6 o'clock. I quickly got up and ran down the steps to check on the girls. All three girls were sleeping on the coach. It was such a precious site to see. I don't know what I would do without my girls. They are my life.

I let them sleep while I fixed dinner and then woke them up to eat. After dinner, Angela and I sat down and did all of her invitations for her party. She was going to take them to school the next day to pass out to her classmates.

After we were done, I gave her a bath and while I read to her the other two girls took their showers.

I was surprised how fast Angela went to sleep knowing that she took a nap so late. When I went into Victoria's room, she told me that Angela had cried some after I went to my room to rest. I asked her why she didn't come get me and she told me that I needed my rest. I made sure to tell her not to do that again and she said okay.

I then went into Jessica's room and she was combing her hair. Jessica had very long hair and one of the things she always liked Jacob to do was brush her hair. "Jessica, sweetie, would you mind if I brushed your hair?" She just nodded her hair and gave me the brush. Nothing was said for a few moments, but then Jessica spoke up. "I miss daddy." I turned her around and looked her in the eyes and said, "I miss daddy too."

I knew today was hard for my girls. Birthdays and holidays and special occasions are always the hardest on them. I didn't say anything else to Jessica, instead I just held her while she cried herself to sleep.

After checking in on Victoria and Angela again, I went into my room. It wasn't that late, it was only 9 pm. As I sat down on my bed, I saw a glimpse of the photo of Jacob that was on my dresser. I got up and grabbed it to look at it.

Why did you have to leave us Jacob? We need you. Why did you leave me? Why? I know it was not Jacob's fault that he was gone. As I sat there the tears just fell and they fell hard. I was crying so hard that I almost didn't hear my phone ringing.

It was Alice. I wanted to ignore it, but I know that if I did not answer the phone she would come over and check up on me and I didn't want that to happen so I answered it.

"Hello." I think Alice could tell I had been crying from the crack in my voice. "Bella, are you okay?" I explained to Alice what all happened at McDonald's with Angela. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry." "Hey maybe Angela is right." Maybe Ben's dad could become her daddy." What the heck was Alice thinking? I don't even know this person and she is agreeing with Angela. What is she crazy?

"Alice, are you crazy or something? I don't even know Ben's dad. How can he become my children's daddy?" I really think Alice has completely lost it and her next statement just proved that to me. "Well Bella, you never know."

I told Alice that this conversation was over. Then she said, "for now fine." What did she mean for now? I was never going to be discussing this ever again. Before hanging up with Alice, I made sure to tell her about Angela's party. My brother and sister were going to be at the party and I wanted them to meet Alice and her husband. She thanked me and said she would be there.

After hanging up with Alice, I decided to jump in the shower. I did not realize how long I was in there for, but it was a while because when I got back to my room it was almost 10:30 p.m.

I put on my pajamas and then was just about to climb into bed when I noticed that I had a new text message. Thinking it was just Alice or Rose, I opened it up to find that it was from Edward.

**Just wanted you know that I was thinking about you.**

**E**

I don't know why, but reading that message made me blush. Edward was thinking about me. As I read it over and over again, I realized that I had thought of him as well. Even though today was a hard day with missing Jacob, there was a part of me that had thought of Edward when Angela mentioned wanting a daddy.

I know he was not interested in me that way, but I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be with Edward in a romantic way. I wondered what it would be like to have him become the girl's father. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this since we are just friends, but there is just something about him that makes me feel all tingly inside.

I was not sure if I should respond to him or not. After giving it a few moments I decided why not. If he was being honest then I would be too.

**I have thought about you today as well**

**B**

A few minutes later, my phone went off telling me I had another message.

**Can I call you?**

**E**

Edward wanted to call me. I wanted him to call, but I didn't want to sound too eager by replying right away, so I waited for a few minutes. Okay enough waiting.

**YES**

**B**

Not a minute later, my phone was ringing and it was Edward.

For the next hour, Edward and I talked about all sorts of things. We talked about his work and I asked about Seth and James. For a second it sounded like Edward wanted to say something when I was asking about the boys, but for some reason he stopped.

I told him about Angela's party on Saturday and how she was all excited about her best friend at school coming. I also mentioned that I had invited Alice and told him if he wanted to come he could bring the boys.

He didn't say he wouldn't come but he didn't say he would either. Maybe I was jumping the gun here alittle.

Edward then tried to then ask me about my life, which I knew would make me bring up Jacob and I have to admit I was not wanted to cry anymore tonight. I didn't want to sound mean, but I told Edward that today was a long day and I was tired. He told me he would let me go, but asked if he could call me again this week and I said yes.

I hated to end of conversation, but I just knew I would end of crying and I didn't want to do that again today and especially on the phone with Edward.

After hanging up, I had a hard time falling asleep. All I could think about was Edward and how I wished we were still talking or even how I wished he was here holding me so I could cry. It has been so long since someone has just held me. When Jacob died he was serving in Iraq and so he had been away from us for over 6 months. I really just have missed the touch of someone's arms wrapped around me.

Eventually I was able to fall asleep.

The week seemed to fly by pretty fast since Sunday night. Edward didn't call, but did send a few text messages saying he was sorry but was busy with work. He had a huge case that he was working on so he was spending a lot of extra hours at the office.

A lot of people called in response to Angela's party. The first call was from Ben. He actually called himself and I have to say he sounded so cute. I could not wait to meet this little guy. By Friday, I think a total of 10 little boys and girls had called saying they were going to be coming to Angela's party. Wow. What did I get myself into?

Rose volunteered to come over Saturday morning, along with Alice to help decorate. I must say that everything looked great. As we were finishing up with getting things ready for the party, I told Alice that I had invited Edward and the boys to the party. Alice didn't say anything, but I could tell from the look on her face that she wanted too.

"Alice, what is up with you?" "What aren't you telling me?" No matter how much I tried, Alice did not budge. "Bella, I will just say that I am sure Edward will be here." I told her I was not too sure if that was true because he had a lot of work to do with the case and all. Alice just said "he will be here Bella," and then dropped it.

The party was to start at 2, but my brother, dad, Sue, and Alice's husband, Jasper were all going to come by at 1 for a quick lunch.

As soon as 2 came, the door bell starting to ring and before I knew it 9 of Angela's classmates were in my living room. I looked at Angela and could tell that something was wrong. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" With tears in her eyes, she said "he is not here mommy." "Who is not here Angela?" With tears falling down her little face she just said "Ben."

I looked at her and said "Angela, I am sure that Ben will be here. Maybe he is just running alittle late." Angela then nodded her head in agreement with me and went back to play with her friends. Alice came up to me after she left and asked if everything was okay. I told her that she was upset that her friend Ben was not here yet. Alice then just said "he will be here." I knew she was probably right, but what if she was wrong? What if something came up and Ben could not be here. Angela's heart would be broken.

I think Alice knew that I was still worrying about this little boy not coming because she came back over to me and said, "Bella, he will be here, trust me." Not realizing what she meant, I just brushed her comment off the side and went back to trying to control the rowdy kids in my house.

A few minutes later, Jessica came over to me saying that another one of Angela's friends from school had arrived. Both Victoria and Jessica had followed me to the front of the house to greet Ben and his father. Right before I got to where Ben was, Angela came running through calling Ben's name. Boy was she excited.

I looked at Angela and saw her hugging the most cutest little boy ever. I couldn't stop thinking that Ben looked familiar. Those green eyes. There was something about them. Just as I was thinking of those green eyes, my own eyes were drawn to the man who was standing near to Ben.

Edward. It was Edward. Those green eyes. They were the same as Edward's eyes. But how?

I am not sure how long I stood there before Edward came over and asked if I was okay. Without realizing what I was saying I blurted out, "you have three children?" Edward has three sons. How did I not know this?

Alice had come over to the front way entrance to see what was going on. I wanted to ask her right then and there why she didn't tell me that Edward was Ben's father, but I was speechless. Alice however was not. "I told you Bella he would come."

I invited Edward to follow me and the girls into the living room where the party was taking place. As we were walking into the room, I could feel Edward's hand again my back, like he was leading me.

As we arrived into the room, he bent down and whispered into my ear "sorry." I knew he was referring to my question of him having three children. I looked at him and whispered back, "I have three too."

**EPOV**

This week had been really busy. I had a case that was making me put in some extra long hours. I didn't even get a chance to call Bella this week. However, I did get a chance to text her so she wouldn't think I forgot.

It was Saturday morning and it was time for Ben to go to Bella's daughters birthday party. From my earlier conversation with Bella, I don't think she realized that Ben was my son. This meant that Bella assumed I only had two children.

As I thought of this, I started to ask myself why I never just came out and told Bella that I was Ben's dad. What was I afraid of? Ever since my divorce, most woman who wanted to date me wanted nothing to do with my boys. I think that is why I never fully just came out and told Bella. Besides she would find out today. I just hope that she doesn't get upset because I kept it from her.

As we arrived at Bella's house, Ben ran up to the door and started ringing the door bell right away. After Ben ringing the bell a few times, a young girl opened up the door. At first I thought it was Bella's daughter Victoria, however, there was something slightly different about this girl.

Before I could say anything, the young girl yelled out, "mom, someone is here." Mom? Did she just call Bella mom? Did this mean what I think it meant? Did Bella have three children as well? Let me think here for a minute. Victoria was the one who was in Alice's class. Angela was in Ben's class, and well this would make three. Three children and all three were girls. Wow.

The young girl invited us in and told us she would go get her mom. A few seconds later, I saw Bella walking with two girls. The one I was guessing was Victoria and well I am assuming the other was Victoria's twin sister. They both looked the same, except for the eyes. One of them had brown eyes and the other had hazel.

Just as Bella was approaching Ben and I, Angela ran right up to Ben and wrapped her arms to hug Ben. I then saw Bella look at Angela and Ben and just smile. Then before I could say something, Bella looked up into my eyes and just stood there. I think she was shocked. Actually I know she was shocked.

I don't think she knew she said it out loud, but Bella looked at me and asked, "you have three children?"

I wanted to explain to her, but just as I was about to say something my sister Alice had come to greet us. I could tell from the looks Bella was giving Alice that she was not happy with my sister. She probably was wondering why Alice never mentioned to her that Ben was my son.

Alice nodded her head to say hello and then looked at Bella and just said, "I told you Bella he would come." What did that mean? Did Bella not think I would come? Was she hoping that I didn't come or did that mean she really wanted me to come and was worried that I wouldn't? I was definitely going to be having a small conversation with Alice tonight.

After Alice left to head back to the party area, Bella invited me to come join her since Ben was already long gone. As we were walking into the living room, I couldn't help but put on Bella's back. I was not sure she felt it, but the minute my hand touched her back there was an electric current that just ran through my whole body.

We got to the living room and to say it was crazy would be a lie. There were a lot of little kids there, but it was a party and that was to be expected. As I stood there I wanted Bella to know that I was sorry for not telling her about Ben, but I didn't want to make a scene.

I bent down and just whispered into Bella's ear, "sorry." I knew that Bella understood what I was talking about. I was happy to see her give me a little smile and a small nod to let me know that she was okay. Then she drew close to my ear and whispered to me, "I have three too."

**AUHTORS NOTE: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. **

**So now both Edward and Bella know that each one has three children. Next chapter will be the rest of Angela's party and Seth's appointment with Dr. Swan. **

**I am sure some of you are wondering when Bella and Edward will get together. Well it is going to happen soon, but please know that it will take time. Bella is still grieving her husband and Edward definitely has some trust issues because of Jane. **

**However, I do see maybe an invitation to dinner might be coming next chapter….we will just have to see though**

**I got a few more people who added me to their favorites so I am really hoping for just 5 reviews for this chapter please. **

**Just 5!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all you reviewed and added me as their favorites. **

**I don't own anything Twilight**

**CHAPTER 7**

**BPOV**

Previously

_As we arrived into the room, he bent down and whispered into my ear "sorry." I knew he was referring to my question of him having three children. I looked at him and whispered back, "I have three too." _

Edward and I talked while we watched the kids play. I think we were both relieved to know that things were out in the open now.

I still can't believe it though. Edward has three boys and is a single parent. I also put two and two together and found out that Sue, my dad's girlfriend, is Edward's live in nanny. I guess now I would feel guilty stealing her from his family.

As I stood there, I didn't notice that I had a huge grin on my face. Edward must have noticed because he whispered in my ear, "what's the smile for?" Trying not to blush, I just looked at him and said "I was just thinking about Sue and how helpful she would be to me." With a huge smile on his face, Edward just said, "don't even think about it."

The party went very smooth. I can't remember the last time Angela was so happy. Not only did she get some great gifts, but Angela really enjoyed her friends, especially Ben. I can see why Angela was so connected to Ben. He is such a cute little kid.

After a few hours, the party was started to wind down. Most of the kids were gone, and my dad and Sue were leaving as well. I thanked my dad and Sue for helping make this day so special for Angela.

Ben was the last kid to leave. Of course he was not happy to have to go home. "Daddy, please can I just stay a little longer?" Seeing how much Angela enjoyed playing with Ben, I asked Edward if it would be okay if Ben could come over tomorrow to play with Angela. Edward agreed and started heading for the door.

To be a good hostess, I ,of course, walked with him towards the door. As we were just about to the entrance, Alice and Rosalie came over to us. "Bella, we are all going to go out next Friday night." Now who was Alice exactly talking about? Why was I hoping that this plan of hers included Edward as well.

Not trying to sound too eager, I looked at Alice and said "who is we?" With her cute little voice, Alice informed both Edward and I that the who included the two of us.

I was just about to politely turn Alice down, but she stopped me before I even got a word out. "Don't think about backing out you two." "Charlie and Sue are going to watch Bella's kids, and mom and dad are going to keep the boys Edward."

What was I to say. Looking at Alice and Rosalie, I knew there was no fighting this plan. I looked at Edward and said, "I guess it is a date then." OH MY GOSH. Did I just say that out loud?

Alice and Rosalie didn't say anything, but they didn't have too. Hearing them laugh as they headed back into the living room was bad enough.

Now what? How was I to look at Edward after making such a stupid comment. Of course this was not going to be a date.

I looked at Edward and just said "sorry." Edward didn't say anything. Instead he bent down and kissed my cheek and then called Ben to come.

I told Edward that I would call him tomorrow to work out the details concerning Ben coming over to play with Angela. Edward and Ben were just about out the door when Ben yelled to Angela, "maybe next year I can have my daddy become your daddy for your birthday."

Edward and I didn't say one word to each other after that comment.

Heading back into the living room, I knew that everyone had heard Ben's little statement. They were all just looking at me, but thank goodness no one said anything.

After things were picked up from the party, Alice, Jasper, and my brother and Rose all left, leaving it just my kids and I.

I was not in the mood to cook so we just ordered pizza and watched a movie all together. At 9 pm, I had the girls go to bed and then I went to take a shower. I needed time to think and I found that I did most of my thinking while in the shower.

After spending more time than I should in the shower, I went to my room and saw that I had a new text message from Edward.

I have to admit that I was a little nervous to read his message. Not only did I have to open my big mouth and call Friday a date, but then Ben had to mention to Angela about Edward becoming her daddy. I don't think today could have gotten any more embarrassing.

After sitting on my bed for a few minutes, I finally opened up my phone to read his message. To my surprise, it was not what I was expecting.

**Looking forward to our date on Friday**

**E**

Oh my gosh. No way. Am I reading this message right? Did Edward see Friday as a date? Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better since he could tell I was embarrassed.

I was not sure if I should respond. Edward is the first man since Jacob that I ever felt some kind of connection too. He is the first man that I have wanted to get to know better, but at the same time I did not want to come across too strong.

I finally gave in and send Edward a message back.

**So are you asking me out on a date then?**

**B**

I know that Alice and Rosalie made the plans for Friday, but if Edward was looking at this as a date then I wanted him to ask me out. I am not sure how I got this brave because I have never been like this before.

When Jacob and I got together, he was the one who made all the first moves. I was the shy one in the relationship. However, I guess with everything that has happened in the past year I have become much stronger and braver.

I waited a few minutes before thinking that I was not going to get a response back from Edward. Maybe I came across too strong. Maybe this thing on Friday was not a good idea.

As I got into bed, I thought of ways that I could get out of Friday nights outing. Maybe I could volunteer to be on call at the hospital and just pray that I got called in. I know that Alice and Rose would be upset, but I don't think Edward is interested in me and being around him in that type of a setting would be too much for me.

I was just about to turn off my light when my phone went off. Well he goes nothing.

I opened my phone and smiled the whole time as I continued to read it over and over again.

**Yes Bella I am asking you to go out with me on Friday**

**E**

I can't believe it. I have just been asked out on my first date since Jacob died. For some reason I was now starting to get nervous.

My hands were a little sweaty as I sent my response back to Edward.

**Well if you are asking then I am saying yes. **

**B**

Not one minute later I received a response back.

**Well then I guess I will see on Friday. Good night my love.**

**E**

Wow. Is this really happening to me? Did Edward just call me "love?"

I sat there for what seemed like forever before I realized that I needed to get some sleep. I knew it was going to be hard with everything that happened today but I at least had to try.

I must have been more tired than I thought because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Angela. "Mommy, mommy, can we go get Ben now?"

What time is it anyway? I looked at my clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only 7 o clock in the morning. "Angela, sweetie, I am sure that Ben is not even up yet." "Why don't you go and watch some TV and we will call him later."

I knew that Angela was sad at my answer, but she headed back to her room anyway. I laid in bed another hour before I rolled out and got ready.

I made breakfast for the girls and then did a little bit of cleaning around the house before I decided to call Edward. Angela had been bugging me since 7 to call Edward and since it was after 10 I thought it was an okay time.

I have to admit that I was a little nervous to call Edward. After everything that happened at the party and then last night, I was not sure how things would be between us.

I dialed his number and smiled when I heard that velvet voice of his. "Hello there love, how are you this morning?" There is that word again. Edward just called me love. What did this mean for us?. Are we a couple? How could we be a couple when we have not even gone out yet? Maybe it was just a word he called all his lady friends?

"Hey Edward. Angela has been bugging me all morning about Ben coming over to play. What time would you like to have him come over?"

I have to admit that I was looking forward to seeing Edward again. With Ben coming over to play with Angela, I would get to see Edward twice. I know it would not be for long, but at least it would be for a few minutes.

"Bella, I have a great idea." "What do you think about going to the zoo with all the kids?" This was a surprise. Of course I wanted to go and I was sure that the girls would be excited as well. "Edward, can you give me a few minutes to talk it over with the girls?" Edward told me to call him back after I talked it over with the girls and I did just that.

All three of the girls were excited. Since we have been living in Forks, we have not done a lot of things together that the girls would consider to be fun. I called Edward back and he reminded me that it might be a little chilly since it was the beginning of October.

Edward also told me that James would not be going, so we were able to take just one car. Edward had a 7 passenger vehicle so he told us to be ready in 30 minutes and he would be by to pick us up.

Edward got there exactly 30 minutes later and then we were off.

All the kids seemed to have such a good time. The twins got along good with Seth and Ben and Angela were inseparable.

I have to say that things went very well for our first outing all together. I am not sure if there would be anymore outings like this, but I have to say that I am hoping there would be.

By the time we got home it was pretty late. I thanked Edward for such a wonderful day and then he did something that I was not expecting. Edward Cullen kissed my cheek. I know it was just my cheek, but there was such an electric current that ran was running through my body. I can't explain it. I feel so drawn to him. I just wish I knew if he felt it too.

After I got the girls in bed I myself was going to turn in. However, before I did I wanted to make sure that Edward knew how thankful I was for today so I sent him a quick text.

**Thank you for today.**

**B**

Right away I got a response back.

**It was my pleasure. Good night Love**

**E**

I went to sleep and have to admit that they were filled with dreams of Edward and I and the family we could have together.

I felt a little guilty when I woke up the next morning thinking that I had done something wrong. Edward is the first guy I have been interested in since Jacob died and there is still a part of me that thinks maybe I should not be having these feelings again for someone. But I just can't stop. Edward is constantly on my mind. I just hope that he feels the same way.

Being that it was a Monday, I knew that the day would be busy with appointments in the office. I was right because before I knew it, the day was over and I don't even think I took a break for lunch.

When I got home, Rosalie had the kids working on their homework, so I started making dinner. After dinner we played a board game and then the kids got ready for bed. I then grabbed one of my favorite books and laid in my bed to read before calling it a night myself.

The next morning I woke up and saw that I had a text message from Edward. I did not hear from him the previous night, but I just thought maybe he was busy with work.

**Sorry for calling you last night. Work has been busy. Seth has an appointment today, but my mom is bringing him. I will miss seeing you. Can't wait till Friday.**

**E**

That is right. Seth has his two weeks check up today. There was a part of me that was hoping his appointment would give me another chance to see Edward.

I sent him a text back.

**I understand. I will miss seeing you too. Only 3 more days.**

**B**

I felt like I was a teenager again counting down the days till I see Edward again. I hope he doesn't think I am crazy or acting obsessed or something. I wish I could explain what it is about Edward, but I can't. I hate to admit it, but I don't even think I ever had this much of a draw to Jacob when we were first dating. I loved Jacob with my whole heart, and I miss him very much, but there is something that pulls me to Edward that I just can't explain.

Just as I was getting ready to walk out the door, my phone went off and it was another text from Edward.

**Is it Friday yet?**

**E**

I wish. Boy did I wish. As I drove to work, I started thinking about Friday and for some reason my stomach started to have butterflies. What was I going to wear? What would happen after we went out? Would he want me to go to his house, or to come to my house? Was I really ready to start a relationship with someone?

My mind was running around in circles. It was going to be a very long three days. Just as I was to the office, my phone rang and I noticed it was Alice. I hope everything is okay with Victoria?

As I answered the phone, I could tell from Alice's voice that her call was just a friendly one. That made my mind at ease. "Bella, I am calling to tell you that I will be at your house at 4:30 p.m. to help you get ready." What is she talking about? I can get myself ready. I don't need any help.

I think Alice must have read my mind because she continued talking before I even said a word. "Bella, this is your first date since Jacob and I want to make sure you look great. I have an outfit all picked out for you so just make sure you are showered when I get there." I did not think there was any reason to argue with her since she seems to always win anyway, so I just agreed and told her I would see her on Friday.

Before I started work I responded to his text from earlier.

**Wishing it was Friday. I will let you know how Seth's arm is doing after his appointment. Don't work too hard. **

**B**

Seth's appointment was in the afternoon, which was here before I knew it. When I walked into the exam room, Esme greeted me with a hug. "Hello there Dr. Swan." "Please call me Bella." Edward's mom was so nice to me. I just could not see her being so formal with me.

Seth's arm was healing very nice and I told Esme that I would not need to see him for another four weeks. At that time I told her we should beable to take off his cast. Seth seemed excited about this fact.

After Seth and Esme left I quickly sent Edward a text letting him know that Seth's arm is doing well.

**Seth's arm is healing nice. Cast should come off in 4 weeks.**

**B**

I got home and fixed dinner and then helped the girls with their homework. Just as I was about to call it a night, Edward sent me a text.

**Thank you for taking such good care of Seth. Work is crazy busy. Missing talking with you.**

**E**

I quickly sent him a response and then went to bed.

**It is my pleasure to take care of him. I miss hearing your voice too. Good night.**

**B**

Thinking I was just going to receive a text back, I was alittle surprised when my phone started to ring.

I picked up and said "hello." I knew it was Edward and I was so excited to beable to hear his voice.

"I am sorry for calling you so late Bella, but I just wanted to say good night." "Edward, you can call me anytime." We talked for a few minutes about how are week was going and then I started to yawn. I was hoping that Edward didn't catch it, but he did.

"Bella, you need to rest now, so I will see you on Friday. Good night Love. Sweet dreams." Well since he was most likely going to be in my dreams, they would for sure be sweet. "Good night Edward and thanks for calling me."

As soon as we hung up, my head hit the pillow and my dreams started right away. The next thing I knew it was morning and I was waking up to another day of work.

The rest of the week went by pretty good. I was on call Wednesday and Thursday so I had a few surgeries that came up, but nothing too hard.

Edward sent me a few text messages both days just letting me know how much he was looking forward to our date, which was happening today.

It was Friday and I was excited yet scared at the same time. I got the girls up for school alittle early and had them pack their bags for staying at my dad's house. He was going to pick them up from school so I could come home and get ready right after work.

Work went well and before I knew it I was in my car heading home. Alice got to my house right at 4:30 p.m. and the torture began. Two hours later I was standing in front of the mirror and I have to say that I looked great. The outfit was something I would not usually wear, but I definitely made me feel good about myself. I told Alice to go light on the makeup, which she did. My hair was left down, which is something I usually don't do. I forgot how nice it looked when it was down like this. Usually I put it up in a pony tail or a messy bun.

At 6:30 p.m., the door bell rang and it was Jasper, Rosalie, and my brother Emmett. Now we were just waiting for Edward. Another 15 minutes went by and I started to get nervous thinking he was not going to show up. What if he got too busy with work? What if something happened and one of the boys needed him to stay home?

Alice could tell I was nervous. The only thing she told me was "he is coming, Bella. Don't worry." Alice sure did have a gift for knowing what I was thinking.

As we waited for Edward, both Jasper and Emmett told me how beautiful I looked. Blushing like I always do when embarrassed, I thanked them and then made my way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As I was just about to walk into the living room, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. "You look absolutely stunning tonight." I could tell from the voice that it was Edward. I turned around and he had the most beautiful flowers in his hands. "For you love." I could so get use to hearing him call me that all the time.

Edward looked so sexy. I know I was ogling him, but I couldn't help it.

I thanked him for the flowers and put them in water. We then went out to meet the others so we could head out. Just before we left the kitchen though, I stopped Edward and whispered into his ear, "you look incredible Edward."

He then kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand. Our date had officially started. I could only hope tonight would be the first of many dates Edward and I would have.

**EPOV**

I hope that Bella was not thinking I was standing her up. I knew I was already late, but I wanted to stop and get her flowers. I needed to make a good impression on her and every woman needs flowers on their first date.

When I got to Bella's house, Alice told me she was in the kitchen.

Wow. Bella was looking so beautiful tonight. She is always beautiful to me, but right now words could not explain how absolutely amazing she looked.

I didn't want to scare her, but I wanted to let her know I was here. I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

She turned around and had the most beautiful smile. I handed her the flowers and said, "for you love."

She thanked me and put the flowers in water. We then we went out to meet the others so we could head out. Just before we left the kitchen, she stopped me and whispered, "you look incredible Edward."

I then kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand to escort her to our very first of many dates I hope to have with her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well next chapter will be the first date and then we will see where we go. Just to let you know that it is the first part of October, so big Holidays are coming up. **

**I hope you all enjoyed their first family outing. I am sure there will be more to come. **

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope to see a few reviews from you guys. I am hoping for at least 5, so try and make me happy!!!!!!**

**It might encourage me to write the next chapter quicker.**


End file.
